creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Blocks
Basic Information Natural occurring Corrupted Blocks, together with Corrupted Water, can initially be found on the Corruption layer underground, the deepest layer of any Creativerse game world. Only rarely, a few blocks of Corrupted Wood might form floating trunks here or there hovering over the surface of some Creativerse Worlds additionally to that. Corrupted blocks like these trunks do not spawn by themselves after World creation. However, under certain circumstances, specific natural materials can be corrupted by players and such transformed into Corrupted Blocks; mainly some of the most common blocks that usually shape much of the surface of all Creativerse Worlds. In Creativerse, Corruption is a poisonous affliction that can damage the health of player characters and Creatures, except for Corrupted Creatures. Uncorrupted Creatures cannot be turned into Corrupted Creatures, and Corrupted Creatures cannot be purified. Natural Corrupted Blocks Four natural types of Corrupted Blocks are known: * Corrupted Stone * Corrupted Dirt * Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Leaves Player-created Corrupted Blocks Other types of Corrupted Blocks can be created by players if they corrupt natural materials by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. * subtypes of Corrupted Wood: harvestable Corrupted Ashenwood and Corrupted Elderwood and non-collectible (however purifyable) Corrupted Wildwood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood and Corrupted Weepwood * subtypes of Corrupted Leaves: harvestable Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and Corrupted Elderwood Leave and non-collectible (however purifyable) Corrupted Wildwood Leaves, Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves, Corrupted Parchwood Leaves, Corrupted Shorewood Leaves and Corrupted Weepwood Leaves * Corrupted Grass - this corrupted block is currently the only one that can be created when Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks are placed directly adjacent side by side with common green Grass blocks In earlier versions of Creativerse, natural blocks of Sand were corruptable and could be transformed into Corrupted Sand. Also, Corruption was able to spread very aggressively in the early days. If common blue Water was corrupted only a little bit back in Early Access days, the Corruption was able to spread on adjacent units of Water, and such a whole Ocean could turn into Corrupted Water over time - and pretty quickly too. Also Wood, Dirt and Stone were easily corruptible by touching Corrupted Water. Wood could still be corrupted by placing any type of solid corrupted block adjacent to any natural block of Wood, so that the Corruption then could spread over a whole trunk of a tree or a building made from natural Wood blocks. This was disabled with update R43 on May 24th 2017. How to obtain To mine Corrupted Blocks (and Corrupted Water), at least a Diamond Mining Cell (or a Lumite Mining Cell) will be required. Both Power Cells will lose durability when collecting Corrupted Blocks. You can use Super Excavators in order to remove (and save half of the amount of removed) Corrupted Blocks (and Corrupted Water). Super TNT on the other hand can destroy Corrupted Blocks (and Corrupted Water). All Corrupted Blocks can be purified with Purification Bombs and Healing Beacons that will then transform them into their uncorrupted counterparts - common grey Stone, brown Dirt, Cragwood and Cragwood Leaves. These same natural blocks (common Stone, Dirt, Cragwood and Cragwood Leaves), but also blocks of green Grass, all other natural blocks of Wood (except for Logs) and all tree Leaves are corruptable. They can be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. Only green Grass blocks can alternatively be corrupted by placing Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks directly adjacent side by side with common green Grass blocks. However, Corruption does not spread over solid corrupted blocks any longer, neither of the same type nor of any other. As mentioned, blocks of Parchwood, Shorewood, Autumnwood, Wildwood and Weepwood will be transformed into their corrupted counterparts by Corrupt Bombs. If purified where they are, they will all turn into their uncorrupted specific types of Wood again. However as soon as you'll pick up blocks of Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Wildwood and/or Corrupted Weepwood, they will all turn into ordinary Corrupted Wood in your inventory/bag. And this Corrupted Wood, if placed again and purified, will then ALL turn into Cragwood instead of their original Wood types. The same thing goes for nearly all other blocks of Leaves; Shorewood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves and Weepwood Leaves will be transformed into their corrupted counterparts by Corrupt Bombs and can be purified to return into their former selves. When picked up, all specific types of corrupted leaves will turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves when collected. And when placed and purified again, they will ALL turn into Cragwood Leaves. Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves and Mocha Autumnwood Leaves will all turn into "Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves" (with no specified subtypes) when being corrupted. But when purified, they all turn into Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves (the red variant). When being picked up though, all three variants of Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves, which will all turn into Cragwood Leaves of course when placed and purified again. Dark Wildwood Leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves right away when being corrupted and even before being picked up. How to use Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves make very good Fuel, the second best after Food made with Tar (Tar Soup, Tar Bread and Tar Sandwiches). Corrupted Blocks exist in abundance on the Corruption layer too. However, mining Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves, no matter if on the Corruption layer or made with Corrupt Bombs makes both Diamond Mining Cells and Lumite Mining Cells lose durability. Also, 2 blocks of Corrupted Wood and 4 blocks of Corrupted Leaves have to be use for each process in the Forge when used as Fuel. As for Corrupted Stone, this block is an ingredient for a number of crafting recipes, like Corrupted Stone Walls, Corrupt Bombs, Super TNT and Corrupt Obelisks. Spawning Corrupted Creatures and Diamond Treasure Chests can spawn on any type of Corrupted Blocks in darkness, may it be day or night, no matter on which altitude of the world. Also the rare Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas seem to have the best chances of spawning on Corrupted Blocks and blocks of the Lava layer. To hunt Corrupted Creatures in a safer environment than on the Corruption layer, and especially to "farm" these most valuable types of Treasure Chests of the highest tier it is very popular to create walled or fenced "arenas" (or pits etc.) from Corrupted Blocks. If you want Corrupted Creatures and Diamond Treasure Chests to appear during the day too, you will have to provide a ceiling and walls to your corrupted "arenas". No lamps can be used on these corrupted arenas, however all glowing blocks that do not illuminate the surrounding can be placed, like LEDs for example. Also Wildwood Flowers and naturally occuring Glowing Mushrooms won't prevent Corrupted Creatures from spawning. Corruption Meter Getting close enough to Corrupted Blocks and/or to Corrupted Water will make a corruption meter show up in the UI above the health bar, just like heat and cold also have their own meters in Creativerse. This corruption scale will slowly be filled with purple color as long as the player-character is staying close to corrupted blocks. The more corrupted blocks are close by, the faster this meter will fill. It does not matter (anymore) if the player-character is touching the Corrupted Blocks or not. When the corruption meter is completely filled with purple color, the player-character will start to take damage over time as if poisoned. Moreover, if player-characters touch Corrupted Water (currently the only corrupted liquid) they will instantly take damage over time, that will go on for additional 2 seconds after leaving the Corrupted Water, regardless of how full the corruption-meter was. Protection from Corruption To hold back the corruption meter from showing up (or making it vanish immediately) for a few minutes, Corruption Resistance Potions can be used. To reduce the effect of corruption damage, Corrupted Bread can be eaten. To even reverse the effect of corruption damage into healing over time, other types of corrupted food can be consumed, like Corrupted Sandwich, Corrupted Soup or Corrupted Pie. If player-characters take a distance from Corrupted Blocks and/or Corrupted Water, the corruption meter will go down and vanish completely eventually. It is already sufficient to climb pillars made of uncorrupted blocks that are more than 3 blocks above corrupted ground, but not too close to corrupted ceiling. The same happens if a large enough uncorrupted area is created - like by throwing Purification Bombs. Even if a large enough area of End of the World blocks is cleared, so that Corrupted Blocks aren't close, the corruption meter will go down. Player characters can also touch a Healing Beacon to make the corruption meter go down and vanish, which will heal them up over time additionally. However if player characters leave these safe spots to venture into corrupted areas, the corruption meter will once again start to fill. Category:Corrupted Category:Purifyable Category:Creatable